1,2,3-thiadiazole-5-yl-urea derivatives are known as growth regulators for plants (German published application No. 2 234 816). These agents however do not have a sufficient activity in all cases.
Other growth regulating and/or defoliating agents are also known which in actual use do meet with the requirements of agricultural life.
It is therefore a object of the present invention to provide an agent for plant growth regulation which has a higher activity than the known regulators and defoliants.